


Summer Heat

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Beach Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Even the pleasantly warm summer nights can get incredibly hot. Chiaki learns this important lesson during a night on the beach.《Originally written in 2014》





	Summer Heat

Chiaki was sitting on the bed in the luxurious hotel room, pouting like a little brat who didn’t get what he wanted. He was staring out of the large window, which granted him a perfect view on the beach nearby. There was no one outside as it was already night time.

“Damn, why did the meeting have to be so long and boring?” he muttered irritably, “I wanted to have some fun at the beach today!”

Hatori stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and sighed. “Yoshino, we’re here for business, not to go swimming in the ocean. Besides, neither of us have our brought swimming trunks.”

“Come on, don’t be so boring! You can do plenty of other things at the beach, like building sand castles.”

“What’s your age again?”

Chiaki scoffed and tilted his head. “Fine, I’ll go by myself,” he said, jumping off the bed, “It’s not like we’re always this close to the ocean. I finally get the chance to visit the beach, so I’m not going to sit here and waste my time.”

As the mangaka passed his lover, he suddenly felt something grasp his arm. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Hatori was holding him. The towel had fallen to the floor, but it didn’t look like Hatori cared.

“I won’t let you go by yourself,” the editor said, “I’ll go with you.”

A big, joyful smile decorated Chiaki’s face. “Yay, let’s go Tori!” Chiaki dashed out of the room, followed by his calmer lover. Hatori walked behind the other with a small smile playing on his lips. Honestly, he liked visiting the beach with Chiaki and he’d just gotten a nice idea for something he wanted to try out.

It was quiet inside the hotel as it was already 11 o’clock, but Chiaki couldn’t stop running despite knowing this. His raging enthusiasm was both a good and a bad thing. Once he got excited about something, there was no one who could stop him. That was, unless Hatori suddenly started about a deadline. Chiaki was glad that wasn’t the case this time.

As he reached the elevator, Chiaki began pressing the button impatiently. Hatori had enough time to catch up with him before the elevator doors opened. They both got in and Hatori pressed the button to the ground floor while Chiaki was practically jumping on his spot.

“It’s been so long since we last went to the beach,” he said, “Do you still remember? It was during a summer trip when we were still in high school.”

Hatori nodded. “Yes, I remember. The weather was pretty bad that year, so we get much of a chance to visit the beach. It was quite unfortunate, but I’m glad we got the chance to go there nonetheless.”

When the elevator came to a halt and opened its doors, Chiaki got out and dragged Hatori towards the exit of the hotel. The receptionist gave them a questioning look, but then smiled innocently. Hatori noticed her and flashed a fleeting smile while he let his lover pull at his arm. They left the building and were only a few steps away from the beach, which was beautifully peaceful. There was only the sound of small waves and a warm summer breeze.

Chiaki spread his arms, as though he was trying to fly, but Hatori knew he was simply enjoying the fresh air and comfortable warmth. During summer nights like these, it was never too hot or too cold. The water, on the other hand, was probably not warm enough to swim in, so Hatori hoped his lover wouldn’t try something stupid.

As soon as they stepped into the sand, Chiaki took off his shoes and socks. He walked on the beach barefoot, moving closer to the water. Hatori ran after him quickly, ready to stop Chiaki if he tried to jump in the water. However, when the mangaka simply stood there, looking at the sky, Hatori realized it wasn’t necessary.

“The moon looks so bright,” Chiaki said, his voice laced with admiration, “It’s so beautiful.”

Hatori took a few steps forward until he was standing right next to Chiaki and then took his hand, holding it gently. He could see Chiaki’s face redden from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t comment. Chiaki made no move to retract his hand, unknowingly encouraging his lover. He was surprised to feel a hand under his chin, tilting his head. Hatori was staring directly at him before he pressed his lips against Chiaki’s.

Closing their eyes, both Chiaki and Hatori melted into the kiss. They opened their mouths and Hatori pushed his tongue into Chiaki’s mouth without any hesitation. His lover responded by kissing back and bringing his hands to Hatori’s shoulders.

By the time Hatori broke the kiss, Chiaki’s face was beet red and he was panting slightly. Somehow, the sight of it aroused Hatori.

“Yoshino, let’s do it.”

“W-what? Here?” Chiaki questioned.

“Yes. Right here, right now.” Hatori pushed Chiaki down, making him fall on his back in the sand. He crawled on top of him while Chiaki just watched, not sure what he was supposed to do. It was definitely not normal to have sex outside, yet he couldn’t make himself fight back.

The buttons of Chiaki’s shirt came undone as Hatori began to undress him. His lips found the other’s once more in a warm, longing kiss. His fingertips ran over a pair of soft nipples, eliciting a muffled moan from Chiaki. Hatori rubbed and rolled them, teasing him with the warmth of his hands.

Chiaki turned his head away and gasped, unable to restrain the sounds. His brows furrowed, but his mouth was agape.

“Aahh, T-Tori…”

Hatori kissed his way down his lover’s throat, trailing lower and lower until he reached his chest. His tongue darted out, licking the pale skin. The tip ran over the left nipple every so often. Hatori’s tongue became dry to the point where it felt rough in a strangely pleasurable way. The editor’s hands were moving slowly over Chiaki’s belly, moving to the rim of his shorts. Chiaki’s heaving chest was moist from the saliva, glistening a bit.

Eyes fluttered shut when Hatori’s mouth moved lower, lips kissing their way to Chiaki’s navel. At the same time, hands dexterously pulled the front of Chiaki’s shorts down, freeing the hardening flesh that was trapped in there. It was pulsing visibly as it grew bigger and stiff. Hatori glanced down to study his lover’s erection, satisfied with the sight of it twitching from his touches.

“Haa!” A moan escaped Chiaki as he suddenly felt a hand grab his erection. It began to fondle the head lightly, squeezing the spongy tip.

“Yoshino, you’re hard already.”

“T-then do something about it!” Chiaki replied, stuttering in embarrassment. He was relieved when he felt Hatori pump his cock, starting slow-paced. The organ was smooth and alluringly pink. The sight of it provoked the idea to take it in his mouth, but Hatori wasn’t going to give Chiaki that kind of service. His lover’s semen was needed for an entirely different purpose.

The speed of Hatori’s hand increased, as did the volume of Chiaki’s voice. The sand around them shifted as the wind blew a bit harder than before, but it didn’t disturb them. In their current situation, there wasn’t anything that was going to stop them—except if someone saw what they were doing, but Hatori doubted anyone would be at the beach that late at night. He rather enjoyed the peace and quiet as it allowed him to concentrate on Chiaki.

Trembling and thrusting upwards, Chiaki tried to reach his climax. His body was growing too hot and the tension was building quickly. Despite his actions, he protested and pleaded for Hatori to let go. Naturally, his beloved editor knew it was simply because he was too ashamed to admit that he needed to come.

With a couple of fast strokes, Hatori made his lover cry out his name in pleasure. Thick, milky sperm hit his hand and chin as he was still teasing Chiaki’s navel. The juice was warm as it trickled down his throat. It slid into his shirt, creating a sticky trail. It seemed as though Hatori had taken a shower for nothing. Yet, that thought didn’t bother him in the slightest. He merely sat up and wiped the come off with the back off his hand. The fingers of his other hand were coated in the same sticky substance.

“Yoshino,” the man said as he drew back, glancing at the other, “Sit up.”

Chiaki put his hands in the sand and lazily pushed himself up, groaning as his body didn’t want to cooperate. When he was finally sitting on his knees, Hatori stood, walked around him, and then kneeled down behind him. With his clean hand, he pulled Chiaki’s shorts down as far as he could and brought one of his come-covered fingers to his lover’s puckered opening. He started rubbing it against the entrance, feeling the muscles around it twitch uncontrollably.

“A-ahh…nhh, Tori…”

The finger moved in while Hatori brought his other hand to Chiaki’s cock, starting to touch his limp member once more. Chiaki got on his hands and knees, trying to keep steady despite the intense trembling of his body. His eyes were half-closed, not even focusing on anything to look at. All Chiaki could concentrate on was the finger wriggling inside of him, diving into him and crashing into his sweet spot.

Hatori listened to the sound of Chiaki’s moans and felt a smile dance on his lips. The reactiveness Chiaki showed was proof of how turned on he was. Actually, Hatori was quite excited himself, because they were about to make love outdoors. There was simply something thrilling about it and it seemed like Chiaki agreed on that.

With a jerk, Chiaki’s body accepted a second finger that buried itself into him. The two digits began to stretch his passage, pushing the walls apart with scissoring motions. The sensation made his cock harden in Hatori’s hand.

“Nnhh…haa! Ahh!”

Everything in front of Chiaki’s eyes became rather hazy as the pleasurable impulses shot through his body. The bundle of nerves inside him was stimulated with every thrust of those familiar fingers. The hand around his member slid up and down, eliciting squelching sounds thanks to the pre-cum and semen.

“Chiaki…”

“W-what?” Hatori chuckled as he heard the timid reply. No matter how enthusiastic Chiaki could be, he was still nervy when they were doing anything sexual.

“I’m going to put it in.”

The fingers moved around a little more before Hatori retracted his hands. He undid his own shorts by pushing them down quickly, grateful that he had brought some casual clothes instead of his usual business attire. His dick was exposed to the warm air, standing upright proudly. Hatori spit on his hand and rubbed his manhood to make up for the lack of proper lube.

While Hatori was getting ready, Chiaki glanced over his shoulder, his face flushing hotly as he saw what his lover was doing. He hastily turned his head away and stared at the ground. The sand seemed to sparkle beneath him. It was a sight that fascinated the mangaka so much that he almost forgot what he and Hatori were about to do. When he felt something against his entrance, Chiaki remembered and whimpered.

The sound turned into a loud, but restrained moan as Hatori began to penetrate him. Chiaki’s walls stretched around his girth, slowly granting him access. It was tighter than Hatori remembered, perhaps because they hadn’t made love in a while. They had both been busy with work, so it was satisfying to have the chance to finally do it again. Furthermore, Chiaki seemed more responsive and sensitive than usual.

Hands grasped slender hips as Hatori began to thrust, his movements shallow and fairly fast. He studied Chiaki’s body while he moved, seeing tiny beads of sweat trickling down his neck and sides. It appeared that Chiaki was getting hot, even though it wasn’t all that warm outside. The thought spurred Hatori on more and his hips snap forward, his cock moving in deeper.

“Aaahh!” Chiaki moaned as his lover found his prostate again. He dug his fingers into the sand and clenched his eyes shut.

“Chiaki,” Hatori replied hoarsely, placing a kiss on his shoulder, “Say my name.”

“Yoshiyuki!”

There was something in the way Chiaki said Hatori’s name that made the editor want to pound into him, giving him so much pleasure that Chiaki could only desperately repeat his name until he finally climaxed. It was the tone of Chiaki’s voice; he sounded breathless and in bliss.

“Again.”

“Ahh—Yoshi…yuki!”

The water slowly crawled over the sand, reaching one of Chiaki’s hands. The substance beneath his palms soon became muddy as his hand got wet, but Chiaki didn’t even notice. The sound of the water crashing against the land meant nothing to him. All he could hear were Hatori’s words of arousal while they made love. He felt a hand take hold of his achingly hard erection.

“Chiaki, you’re so hard,” Hatori commented, the lust evident in his voice. With a tight grip on Chiaki’s cock, he began to pump him again. The member in his hand was as hard as his own, pulsing and spilling fluids from the tip. That wasn’t the only thing that was getting wet; it seemed as though Chiaki’s entire body was covered with a thin layer of perspiration. Hatori couldn’t blame him as he was feeling really hot himself.

Skin slapped against skin and Chiaki cried out. The intensity was becoming too much, testing his self-control and slowly bringing him closer to his peak. He always came before Hatori did and this time wasn’t going to be an exception. Still, from the pace of Hatori’s movements and his uneven breathing, Chiaki could tell he was about to blow as well.

“I’m…nhh…Tori, anymore and I’ll—”

“Me too,” Hatori said, holding Chiaki’s sleek hip tighter, “I love you.”

Kisses landed on Chiaki’s back, causing Chiaki to mewl softly before a loud moan escaped him. His body tensed as he came, the white spurting out and dirtying the mud and sand beneath him. Chiaki panted heavily while Hatori still moved in and out of him. He was completely out of breath and felt like lying down, but he didn’t feel like getting himself even more dirty.

Hatori groaned against the skin of his lover’s back, releasing his seed deep inside of him. He sat behind him motionlessly, his arms wrapped around Chiaki’s body in a gentle embrace. His hair stuck to his forehead.

Chiaki was the first to speak. “Tori, you just took a shower at the hotel,” he said without looking over his shoulder, “Don’t you think that was pretty purposeless? Your clothes are covered in sand too.”

Lips formed into a smile and sweetly kissed Chiaki’s back. “I brought more clothes,” he pointed out, “Let’s go back and take a shower together.”

* * *

**Three days later...**

“ _Achoo!_ ”

Yuu looked at Chiaki with a frown. “Bless you,” he said hesitantly, “You know, I don’t understand how you can catch a cold during summer. Did you spend too much time sitting near an AC?”

“No, nothing of the sort,” Chiaki replied, using a tissue to blow his nose. He glared at Hatori as the latter entered his office with a stern look on his face. The editor folded his arms as he stared right back at him.

“Yoshino, you didn’t make your deadline again. How long is it going to take until you finally finish your work?”

“Shut up!” Chiaki replied in a childish voice, “I’m not feeling well and that’s your fault!”

Hatori shook his head. “No, it isn’t. You were the one who wanted to visit the beach at night.”

“But I wouldn’t have caught a cold if you hadn’t—” Right then, Chiaki realized that Yuu and the others were still there and quickly shut his mouth. When his face grew scarlet, Yuu looked at him questioningly and then glared at Hatori. On second thought, he really didn’t want to know how Chiaki caught a cold.


End file.
